


Tobey and The Mouse-Brained Doctor

by smolboywrites



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Only near the end tho, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: After losing to WordGirl for the hundredth time, Tobey seeks the aid of Dr. Two-Brains, who realizes it's the perfect time to act on his recently discovered feelings for the boy.





	Tobey and The Mouse-Brained Doctor

Tobey stormed into his room after being caught by WordGirl and dragged home by his mother, and slammed the door. 

"Darn that WordGirl! I don't care that she's so strong or pretty, I just have to beat her!" He angrily declared to no one as he sat down at his desk to start on a new robot plan

* * *

 

After a couple of hours he realized he was getting nowhere, there was nothing he hadn't already tried yet, and he was growing increasingly frustrated.

He slammed his fist down onto his drawing board, scattering papers "I can't believe this, I, Theodore McCallister the 3rd am out of ideas!" He sighed as he pushed his goggles down "Maybe.. maybe I could find an assistant. There's plenty of other villains around here that are probably also tired of losing, I'm sure I can get one of the to aid me in my quest to defeat WordGirl and dominate the world!"

He hopped out of his chair and started packing up his plans, trying to think of a way to sneak out.

* * *

 

Tobey was walking down the relatively empty street wondering who to go to for help. It was almost nighttime so there were few people out, and the sunset was a beautiful orangish purple, peaking out behind the tall buildings.

He decided to go to Dr. Two-Brains, as the man was a scientist like himself as well as a doctor. Even though Two-Brains has acted rather odd towards him in their most recent interactions.

' _I just hope he'll be good for more than just some useless cheese-themed ray.'_ he thought to himself, already scowling at how useless everyone besides him is.

Arriving at Dr. Two-Brains' lair he knocked on the rusty door, hoping someone would answer despite how late it was. The door creaked open and Dr. Two-Brains stood there with a puzzled look on his face "Tobey? What are you doing here so late?" He asked, putting his hand behind his head nervously.

"Well, as you know, despite my incredible genius I still can't defeat that irksome WordGirl. So.. despite my better judgement, I've come to seek an assitant." He stated with a snooty tone in his voice "So I wanted to see if you could reach that bar."

"Oh. I see." He said as he stepped back, pulling the heavy door open more and gesturing for the young boy to come in "So do you have any plans yet?" 

"I have some ideas, but I was hoping to find more inspiration from a, similar, but certainly less then advanced mind such as mine." Tobey answered as he stepped into the lair, and walked over to set his stuff down on the table.

Dr. Two-Brains couldn't help but smile and blush slightly, the young boys cocky attitude really turned him on. He pushed the heavy door shut and followed Tobey into the dimly lit living room, sitting on a chair opposite him at the table. 

Tobey started spreading his plans out on the table "So, I have some great ideas for some powerful robots, and I was hoping you could help me with ideas for weapons for them." He said looking to Dr. Two-Brains, and noticing the slight flush in the older man's cheeks.

Two-Brains broke their gaze and looked down at the less than impressive plans "Wow! You sure went all out on these, huh?" He said with a chuckle as he looked back at Tobey

"Shut up!!" The young boy said angrily as he began blushing slightly "I've simply reached a state of inventors block, and a brilliant mind like mine needs a break every so often, ok!?" He pouted as he crossed him arms and looked sideways at the floor.

Dr. Two-Brains felt his cock start getting hard, the young boys flustered pouting making him super horny. "Ha ha ha" he snickered "Look at you pouting like a small child. I was only messing with you. These plans look good so far! Almost as good as you.." he said teasingly as he continued looking at the plans, knowing Tobey would hear him

"What?" Tobey said quietly, lowering his arms and turning to look at the doctor, confused as to what he meant "Did.. did you say I look good?" He asked, tilting his head sightly 

Dr. Two-Brains decided to roll with the confusion by agreeing rather than denying, his cock desperate to be inside the child. "Yeah. You're very young and brilliant, and not to mention incredibly handsome. It's a wonder why WordGirl hasn't fallen for you yet." he said letting out another chuckle, eyeing the child over the blueprint he was reading.

Tobey's heart started pounding as his cheeks grew redder ' _Wh-what is he saying? He.. doesn't have a crush on me does he? But he's a grown-up! That can't be right..'_ he nervously fixed his bowtie and decided that maybe he should get going "W-well um.. thank you for your time but I really should get going. I'm quite certain my mother has noticed I'm not at home, I don't want her to worry." He said nervously as he stood up and started heading towards the door.

He heart froze as he felt a rubber-gloved hand grabbed onto his arm, holding him in place.

"Wait a minute Tobey. I have something I want to show you. It's really important, a new ray that would be perfect for your robots." Two-Brains said, sure that he couldn't let the boy leave now

Tobey turned to face him as he let go of his arm "O-oh well, I suppose I could take a look seeing as, that is why I'm here." The panic slightly haulted as he considered that he misinterpreted the older man's words. He followed Dr. Two-Brains down the hall and into a large, almost entirely metal room, that appeared to be an inventing room of some kind.

"Wow! So much high tech equipment! Certainly more than I could fit in my bedroom at home." Tobey said, amazed at all the gadgetry.

"Well of course! I am a doctor after all." Two-Brains said smiling at how cute Tobey looked as he was gawking at the machinery. "If you follow me into this room over here I'll show you my new ray, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Frankly I'm offended you'd think a person of superior intellect such as myself, would stoop as slow as tattling." Tobey said, incredibly excited now to see the new weapon of destruction he could use to finally defeat WordGirl.

"Well thats.. perfect to hear actually." Dr. Two-Brains said, snickering as he opened the door into a small storage room, leading Tobey inside. As he came in behind Tobey he locked the door, making a loud and obvious clicking sound.

"Um, did you just lock the door?" Tobey asked panicking again, looking around the relatively empty room, that only had a table with some old blueprints on it. 

"Ah, well yeah I did. I was hoping me and you could have a little.. alone time." He said as he grabbed the young boy and lifted him into the table, laying him down on his back

"What???? N-no stop!! What are you doing???" He asked as tears started forming in his eyes "Let me go right now!"

"Sorry Tobey, no can do. You know how you have a silly schoolboy crush on WordGirl? Well, I have a silly schoolboy crush on you." He said with a smile as he held Tobey's arms down with one hand and started undoing his shirt with the other.

Tobey started struggling harder, crying now as he pleaded "No!! You can't do this, you're an adult and adults aren't supposed to have crushes on kids!! Let me go!!" 

"Haha, well, you have a point there. You're so smart and cute.." he said softly as he slid Tobey's vest off and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the young boys nipples. "But i am a villain so, the law isnt really any of my concern." he replied as he ran a finger over one of Tobey's nipples and enjoyed how the young boy shivered under his touch, he let go of Tobeys arms and started working at both his nipples, rubbing them and pulling on them as Tobey whimpered.

The older man's gloves were cold and Tobey was terrified and uncomfortable, but he also couldn't help but feel slightly good whenever Two-Brains pinched one of his nipples, and so he layed there not struggling anymore and looking to the side at the wall, hoping it would be over soon. He started crying when the older man began sucking one of his nipples, and a mix of fear and pleasure washed over him "S-stop.. please.." he cried out, knowing his words were useless

Two-Brains ignored his cries and switched to the other nipple and continued sucking, using his right hand to pinch and pull at the other one, his cock growing harder and harder until he was ready to get inside the small boy.

A rush of relief flowed through Tobey's mind as Dr. Two Brains stopped sucking on his nipples and stood up, but that relief faded fast as he saw the older man was taking his pants off. He sat up, leaning on his elbows, to see what was happening. Tobey realized staring was a mistake, because when he slid his pants and underwear down abruptly, his thick hard cock sprung up. 

Dr. Two-Brains smiled as he noticed Tobey staring with flushed cheeks at his thick member "You like it? It got really hard because of you, so you're gonna have to help me out." He said as he grabbed Tobey's hips and pushed the boy back down on the table

"Wh-what do you mean??" He asked looking up at Two-Brains with tears in his eyes "P-please don't..." 

"You're a smart boy.." he replied, undoing the young boys pants "You know exactly what I mean." he finished as he pulled Tobey's pants and underwear all the way off, leaving the small boy in just his socks and shoes. "Aw, your little cock is kinda stiff, looks like someone's been enjoying themselves~" he teased as he began stroking the boys cock to get him completely hard

Tobey let out a small moan as the soft, cold rubber of the gloves glided up and down the shaft of his cock "N-no, please, I just wanna go home.." he whimpered out, gasping at each stroke

The young boys moans were pushing him over the edge and he need to release quick "Well I'm ready for the fun part, and you can go home after that." He said as he let go of Tobey's cock, a longing whimper escaping the boy "Heh.. I knew you liked it."

The table was a perfect height, Dr. Two-Brains pushed Tobey's knees back into his chest so his ass was exposed and perfectly lined up with Two-Brains' hard cock

"Stop, don't!" Tobey screamed as Two-Brains thrusted into him abruptly, letting out a moan

"Ahh, sorry kid, that probably hurt, but your little butt was so cute I couldn't resist. Dang you're so tight" he said as he pushed all the way into the young boy, letting out another moan. He began pulling out slowly, then pushing back in slowly, before be began picking up the pace and thrusting deeply into him. 

Tobey began crying as the older man started fucking him hard and deep, and despite the pain, Tobey thought it felt kind of good, which made him cry even harder. He let out a moan as Two-Brains slammed into him hard and hit just the right spot, and a ripple of ecstasy shuddered through him

"Oh you like that huh? When I slam into you like you're a sex doll?" Dr. Two-Brains said as he thrusted deep and hard into the young boy again, eliciting a moan from both of them

Tobey gasped when he heard that word, he only ever heard it on TV but his mom freaked out and turned it off. ' _So this is sex.. its... kind of nice..'_ he thought as the older man continued his rythmic thrusting, causing the young boy to bounce up and down with each connection, the slapping of their bodies echoing in the tiny room. 

 Two-Brains noticed Tobey's small cock getting harder, so he reached down and started jacking him off slowly again, causing the young boy to quietly moan and look up at him "Look Tobey, it's obvious you're enjoying yourself, it's ok to admit it" 

Tobey broke his gaze and moaned again as the hard fucking continued "But I... It's wrong..." He whispered as his eyes welled up

"Come on, you gonna be a goody-goody like WordGirl? Doing 'wrong' things for your own benefit is the best part of being a villain." Two-Brains replied, jacking the small boy off quicker as he noticed Tobey was getting close to an orgasm.

Two-Brains abruptly stopped thrusting and stroking him, causing the young boy to let out a small needy whine "See, you want me don't you?" He said reaching down and turning the boys gaze to meet his "Just tell me you want me to fuck you."

The feeling in Tobey's cock wouldn't go away and he realized that if being a villain meant doing this, he didn't want to be anything else.

"W-well i-i.." he stammered, looking into Two-Brains' eyes "I-i do want you t-to.... f-fuck me" he said, his cheeks flushing a deep red

 "Perfect." replied Dr. Two-Brains as be began fucking and stroking the young boy again, gradually picking up the pace. Soon they were both nearing their climax and Two-Brains' thrusts became shallower and faster, and as he was about to cum he let go of Tobey's cock and grabbed his hips, thrusting in hard and deep, hitting that special spot in Tobey making him moan as an orgasm tore through him and he came, emptying his balls into the little boy with thick ropes of warm seed

Tobey felt himself being filled with something warm and, while he didn't know what it was, he knew it felt great, and the feeling in his cock got stronger and stronger "I-i feel like I have to pee or something.. but it's a nice feeling" Tobey said blushing and looking up at the older man who smiled down at him and continued stroking him

"That's good, you're about to have an orgasm..and.. you can pee if you want to, I'd love that"

Tobey was taken aback "I'm sorry what? You  _want_ me to pee??"

"Yeah, that'd be so hot.." Two-Brains said as he picked up the pace stroking the young boys cock, knowing he would climax soon

Tobeys breath got shallower as he got close, and he decided to do as the older man wanted, and he relaxed his bladder and let out a stream of piss as he orgasmed and waves of pleasure shook through his whole body

Two-Brains pulled out and watched his cum spill out of the young boy who lay there panting and smiling with piss running down his stomach and onto the floor.

Tobey sat up and noticed the thick white stuff that spilled out of him "Wow.. what is that?" He asked, looking up at the doctor, and noticing his cock had the white stuff dripping off of it

"You'll make this stuff too one day, it's a grown up thing, would you like to taste it though?" 

Tobey just stared wide eyes and blushed while nodding, and he hopped off the table and walked over, getting on his knees and instinctively putting his mouth around the head

"Oh fuck.." Dr. Two-Brains moaned as Tobey started sucking his cock and running his tongue in circles around the head "Wow.. youre great.. your tiny mouth feels so good.."

Tobey continued licking and sucking on the older mans cock, tasting his cum and enjoying it as he felt his cock grow harder

"Man I gotta piss too.." Two-Brains said as he pushed Tobey back off his cock and holding him there as he relieved himself, pissing onto the young boys chest.

Tobey was instinctively grossed out but the older man's pee was warm and felt nice on his skin, and the feeling in his cock came back as he realized he really enjoyed getting pissed on "That feels nice.."

"Fuck I knew you were gonna be perfect, you're so hot" 

Tobey blushed "Thank you.." as he watched the old man stroke his dick and get ready for round two before he suddenly stopped

"Oh man, you gotta get home don't you? I really don't want anyone to find you here.." Dr. Two-Brains said as he scooped up Tobey's clothes off the floor "Here" he said handing them to the boy "go back to the living room and the door on the right is a shower, get cleaned up and get out of here but.. feel free to come back sometime" 

Tobey blushed and nodded "Th-thank you." He said as he rushed out of the room to go shower, already getting excited about the next time they get to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Add this to the list of things I'm into that no one else is. Another story where I'm super jealous of both of the characters


End file.
